


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Playful arguments, Sleepy Cuddles, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: They just don't want to get out of bed, despite Piko knowing better. Fukase refuses so Piko tries to lure him out with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

It was warm, comfortably so..

Piko's eyes peeked open to meet the rays of sunshine beaming in through the window blinds, half shielded away by the red mop of hair in front of him. The white-haired male yawned, wrapping his arms around the body beside him, pulling the source of warmth closer to his chest. He buried his nose down into his hair, nuzzling.

"G'mornin'," Mumbled the redhead beside him, who wiggled in his embrace to turn towards his chest. They laid there in peaceful silence, enjoying the company of one another. Piko's fingers gently combed through Fukase's hair, working away whatever knots he could find.

"We should get up," Piko finally spoke up softly.

Fukase snorted, curling further inward to hide away. "I'm not movin'.."

Honestly, Piko didn't want to move either, but the day had its tasks that needed to be attended to.

"Oliver might be awake. He could be hungry. We should make breakfa-"

"No."

"Fuka.."

"I'm not movin' and neither are you. It's warm."

"You're such a stubborn little shit." Piko sighed, tracing a finger up and down the other's back.

"You love me."

"I do."

"So, pss.... shut up."

"Never."

Fukase answered him with an annoyed whine, reaching to pull the blankets over his head.

"Seriously, Fukase, if we don't get up.."

"No."

"I will make you-"

_"Bitch, I hope the fuck you do. You'll be a dead son of a bitch, I tell you that."_

Piko's only retort was a loud huff as he rolled his eyes.

"How about we play a game?"

"I don't like games."

"Bullshit."

"You're right. What game?"

"Rock, paper, scissors. If I win, we get up and make breakfast. If you win, we can stay in bed until Oliver comes to get us."

"....No cheating?"

"How do you cheat at rock, paper, scissors—"

"I don't know. Just promise."

"I promise."

"Okay," Fukase grinned, sitting up. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning softly. "Prepare to have your ass annihilated."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"It actually sounds like something you'd enjoy-"

_"FUKASE."_

"Right, right. The game. Ready?"

Grumbling, Piko sat up beside him, holding his hands out.

"On the count of three, we throw down," Fukase instructed.

"No shit, Sherlock. How else do you play?"

"Fuck off."

"Fuck me."

"Later. Ready?"

"...Ready."

Rock. Paper. Scissors.

Piko held his hand straight out, whereas Fukase kept his in a fist. The white-haired Vocaloid smirked, cupping his hand over Fukase's.

"Paper beats rock. I win."

_"THAT'S BULLSHIT—"_

"Watch your volume—"

_"HOW DOES PAPER BEAT ROCK? WHO MADE THESE RULES?!"_

"We can argue while we cook. Get up." Piko ordered, slipping his way out of bed to retrieve his robe.

_"I'M SO HEATED RIGHT NOW."_


End file.
